Xenosaga House Party!
by Xenosaga Sister
Summary: See what happens when the red haired wonder throws a party in the Uzuki home. Chapter Seven: KOS-MOS is acting funny, Shion's getting concerned with KOS-MOS' and chaos' strange behaveior. Yet another repair gone wrong?
1. House Party? And don't get Shion mad!

**Xenosaga Sister: Ok, people this is my first Xenosaga fic...alright already!! The truth is my first fan**

**fic EVER!! Please note the disclaimer message!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Xenosaga, although I WISH I owned chaos!!**

**Xenosaga House Party!!**

Chapter one: House Party??

It was a normal day on Second Miltia, (if you ignored the fact that the Elsa had just come out of the

atmosphere with flaming pieces of Proto Merkabah raining down) and upon landing everyone decided to

rest at Jin's (Shions older brother) house. Tired and exhausted everyone was dying for a way to get all the

stress off, and what better way to loosen up and celebrate their victory over Sophie Peithos (final boss of

episode one) than to have a party!

"Hmmmm....hmmmm....yeah that's perfect!! A party! And? We'll...invite the whole city!! Besides they

owe it to us for saving their necks!!" Jr. declared pacing back and forth.

"Invite the whole city? And just where are we gonna find a place big enough to fit all those people?" chaos

said in a very exhausted voice, you could tell he was dying to sleep. Jr. stared, "Ummmm....I know! We'll

have it in the city-square!" M.O.M.O. opened her mouth to say something but closed it instead, so Ziggy

said it for her, pretty sure he knew what she was about to say, "So, who's gonna pay for all the food? Party

favors? And Invitations? If you're inviting everyone in the WHOLE city then all the things we need are

gonna cost a fortune!!" Shion stood up her temples pounding in part from the whole ordeal and from just

being tired, "Ugh! Could we just stop worrying about the stupid party! WE DON'T need to HAVE a party

we just need to sleep!! And maybe something to eat....ugh!" she said clenching her roaring stomach. Shion

hurried into the kitchen, M.O.M.O. and KOS-MOS followed close behind.

For now everyone had brushed the party idea aside and waited patiently for the food to finish cooking.

"Soooo, um what do you think she's cooking?" chaos asked with a ever so slight look of nervousness on his

face. "I don't care as long as it's not CURRY!! She nearly burnt a hole in my stomach the last time she gave

me curry, and that was her MILD curry!!" Jr. replied frantically. The smell of the food filled the air, catching it's

scent made the three boys jump. "That smells like..." chaos began, "Please don't let it be." Jr. interrupted. "It's

smells spicy like..." Ziggy summoned the courage to say, "Please DON'T let it BE!!" Jr. interrupted again. Then

simotamiously screamed, "CURRY!! AHHHHHHH!!" M.O.M.O ran into the room to see what the commotion

was about, but to her surprise it was completely empty. "Jr.? chaos? Ziggy!? Where'd they all go?" Meanwhile....

Jr., chaos, and Ziggy ran down the street trying to get as far away from the Uzuki house as possible, they completely

forgotten how tired they were, and at this point who cared!! They just wanted to get as far away from Shion and her

toxic curry as possible. They ran until they came upon an alley, they stopped to rest, "You don't think they're following do you?" chaos said gasping for air. "Don't (gasp, gasp) think so..." Jr. replied sitting down. Ziggy peered out of the alley, without realizing it they had ran deep into heart of the city. "I don't they'll find us...I don't we'd even be able to find are selves in this mess."

Meanwhile back at the Uzuki house......

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!! Really if they didn't want curry all they had to do was say so! Hmph! I hope they never come back!" Shion yelled in a fit of rage. M.O.M.O. tried to calm her anger, "I'm sure they just went out for a walk...they'll probaly come back soon." Shion glared at the realian, "FOR THEIR SAKE THEY BETTER NOT!!" M.O.M.O. backed away slowly, going over to KOS-MOS who just sat there staring, perhaps waiting, hoping for her true self to awaken; perhaps not.

_When the path to Lost Jeruselum opens...._

_Kos-mos will awaken..._

Putting a hand on KOS-MOS' shoulder M.O.M.O. whispered to her softly, "Well....I tried....." KOS-MOS said nothing.

Back in the city........

The boys wandered aimlessly, they couldn't seem to find their way out of the tangle of buildings. Everything seemed connected, they felt like trapped mice.....no way 

_ Everything is connected...._

_ Even us..._

"Hey chaos are you in there? EARTH TO CHAOS!!" Jr. yelled, chaos snapped out of his daze instantly. "Oh I'm sorry were you saying something Jr.?" Jr. stared, "No, but you were just staring at the sky...were you thinkin' bout somethin'?" Silence. "Do you ever feel like everything is connected?" chaos answered after a moment. Then he walked off hoping continue his pondering some place else, perhaps; perhaps not. Jr. stared 'there he goes dodging the question again...' he thought, then he looked up, "Sun down already?! We gotta hurry!" he said taking off after chaos, Ziggy following behind.

_The darkness comes..._

_ And it covers up and hides things..._

After wandering for two more hours of wandering they finally found their way back to the Uzuki home. There they were greeted by and angry Shion and a rolling pin. Ziggy got nailed with the blunt object five times as well as Jr., but chaos only got two, perhaps Shion still remembered the service he did for her by getting the Captain to rescue them when KOS-MOS was going to leave them in space; perhaps, perhaps not. After being forced to eat nine bowls, three for each of them, of Shion's EXTRA spicy curry they were joined by Jin; Shion's older brother. For dinner Shion gave him a bowl of her not-so-spicy curry, "How can you guys whine like babies about the curry being to hot? It's not spicy at all." Jin told them. Jr. wanted to say something the his lips were swolen from Shion's curry, as well as Ziggy's. Only chaos seemed to be fine, perhaps due to the possibility he was not of this world; perhaps, perhaps not. chaos only smiled, ever-so slightly. After dinner everyone decided to turn in for the night, but before Jin and Shion went to bed Jr. overheard Jin telling Shion something about going away for a while. At hearing this Jr. smiled, "Alright! Party time!!" He whispered happily to himself, knowing now there would be nothing standing in his way and throwing a party in the house.


	2. PARTY!

**Chapter Two: Preparations and Planing, already??**

_Secrets...they destroy friendships...._

_ And bring about destruction...._

The next day...

"Well, good morning everyone!" Shion said happily. Jr. stared at her, "well she definitely seems happier than she was yesterday!" he whispered. chaos leaned over to him, "Don't put her in a bad mood, Jr., we don't want a repeat of yesterday!" Thinking back on having to swallow three bowls of lava hot curry made Jr. shudder. He remembered crying because of the pain for an hour after that and drinking about forty gallons of water. Shion looked at Jr., 'I wonder if he's still soar about yesterday? I guess I did overreact a little....hmmmm....NAH!' she thought to herself. "Any ways M.O.M.O. and I will be in the kitchen making a very special meal." She said as she headed to the kitchen, a look of horror spread itself across Jr. face, chaos barely managed to hold a straight face. Shion came back out of the kitchen, "And no, it not curry. We're having pancakes." as she left Jr. sighed in relief. Ziggy walked into the living room, "What are we having." he asked slightly worried, "Pancakes...." Jr. said still a little unsure. "Good, anything as long as it's not curry will do." Ziggy replied in his usual mono-toned voice. M.O.M.O. came from inside the kitchen, "Jr. could you please give us a hand in the kitchen?" Jr. looked up, "Sure, I'm coming." At hearing this it wasn't long before chaos found himself deep in thought, remembering something someone had once said to him.

_Don't worry about me...._

_I'll come back, I promise I will....._

_I'm coming back, I coming back for you my friend...._

"chaos?" Ziggy said putting a hand on chaos' shoulder, "Is something wrong?" chaos looked up, "Um, no; nothing's wrong at all!" he looked back down, "I was just thinking that....well, you haven't seen Jin have you? I figured he be here by now." chaos said quickly changing the subject. Ziggy looked at him carefully, he wanted to ask _you've been zoning out lately, are you all right? _but instead he said, "I see..." Jr. came out of the kitchen, "Hey guys, It's ready!" The three walked to the dining room. There, the table was set in a nice cream colored table cloth and and decorated china plates, and glasses; they sat down. Everyone was eating and talking amongst themselves, all except for chaos. _Why? Why, can't I remember? My friend......she was my friend right? So then...why? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING!! _chaos' hand trembled with the glass he held in it, and his grip tightened around the glass till suddenly....it broke. At the sound of the glass shattering instantly glued everyone's attention to the glass, and chaos. However, this did not bring chaos back to reality. "chaos? chaos...chaos......CHAOS!!!" Jr. yelled as he shook chaos violently. "Wha--huh? Um, I'm sorry did you say something Jr.?" Jr. face turned red with anger, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" He yelled pointing to the broken glass on the table, the others staring to see what would happen next, silence. "I'm sorry Shion I...I didn't mean to brake anything." Before Shion could say anything chaos left the room. _Why? Why am I remembering this now?_

_ Before you can ask someone the answer to a question...._

_ You must first think of the answer yourself....._

_ That is why I will not answer your question, understand?_

Jr. was about to get up and follow after, but Shion catching on to this stopped him, "Hey Jr., why don't you give M.O.M.O. and I a hand cleaning up! And....weren't you saying something about a party? If you're gonna do it then you have to plan, right? I know! Jin left on business so, why don't you have the party here! But! Whatever happens you responsible, ok?" At this Jr. jumped with joy, almost completely forgot about what had just happened. Shion sighed with relief, she did not want a fight to break out; she knew what a hot head Jr. was. _You owe me one, chaos..._

3 hours later.....

"Here sir?" A realian asked as she put up some streamers, "Yeah." Jr. said looking around. "Wine sir?" Silence. "No, this will be an alcohol free party." Jr. replied as he thought of how many bowls of spicy curry he'd have to eat if anything were to go wrong. "Invitations sir?" Another realian asked. "Ummmm...how bout the crew of the Durandal and the Elsa." Jr. said, "Well what's next? Ah! Food!" A realian walked up to Jr., "Food sir?" Jr. looked at her, "Ah, yeah....ummmm...let's see...cake, all types, ice cream, all flavors, pizza, all toppings, uh...KFC, soda, all kinds and...chips! All kinds of chips...and don't forget the dip too! I think that about cov--oh! And cookies!" Jr. said as the realian wrote it down. _Well...I think that covers it....nothing can go wrong now!!_

_Never assume anything, because just when you think the worst is over...._

_ The unspeakable happens....._

10:07 P.M........

"all right!! EVERYTHING IS READY!! AND TOMORROW AT 8! I'M GONNA P-A-R-T--AND Y? CAUSE I GOTTA!!" Jr. yelled as he danced around in his pj's. All of Jr.'s yelling was keeping an exhausted Shion from sleeping, cause she'd been busy helping with the decorations all day, "Jr., GO TO SLEEP!! OR I'LL COME IN THERE WITH A BOWL OF CURRY!!" Hearing this made Jr. shudder and jump into bed.

On the roof....

_ Girl: The sky......_

_Do you ever want to fly into the sky like a bird?_

_ Boy: Before you can ask someone the answer to a question you must think of the answer yourself..._

_ Remember?_

_ Girl: Yes, I did say that didn't I...._

_ Then...Yes! I say! Why else would man create planes?_

_ Man obviously wanted to fly like the birds in the sky...._

_ Boy: But you can fly without a plane...._

_ You have wings! I wish I had wings too!_

_ Girl: Then let's go! When you older I mean...._

_Let's go...to the sky....I'll take you...._

_ I promise...._

"Uh! Who was it? Who was I talking to? ....I......can't.......remember anymore...." chaos spoke softly to himself as he lay on the roof of the house.

**Xenosaga Sister: Ok, not as interesting as the last chap, but just wait till the party starts!! Heh heh!! Thank you to all who reviewed!! Please review, like, no like?**


	3. Uninvited guest!

**Chapter three: P-A-R-T-Y!!**

Morning of the day of the party.....

Jr. leaped out of bed like a rocket after take off, _party time!_ Was what he kept telling himself over and over again. "Good morning Shion! Good morning Kosy, GOOD MORNING DOLL!!" This made M.O.M.O. blush, "Good morning old geezer!" This made Ziggy's eyes narrow ever so slightly, a tint of anger in them if you looked closely, "Good morning space dweller!" chaos simply gave Jr. an ultra depressing smile. "And chaos, don't go spacing out on everyone, ok?" Jr. was sure to add, "...right Jr.....what ever you say....." chaos replied in a slightly sadder voice than usual. KOS-MOS stared at chaos, she kept hearing a beating sound, like a heartbeat; and her hand twitched though she did not want it to. Could this be a sign of feelings for chaos? Perhaps; perhaps not. "Shion, several of my systems seem to be malfunctioning...please adjust them."

_Have there ever been times when you wanted to tell someone something...._

_ But just couldn't?_

Later that day, 2 hours before the party.....

"Ok, so is everything ready?" Jr. asked the group of realians, "Yes, Little Master." They all said in unison. "Ok, one last check: cake?" "Check."

"Chips?" "Check." "Soda?" "Check." "Pizza?" "It should arrive a few minutes before the party, sir." , ice cream, KFC?" "Check, check, and that will also be arrive a few minutes before the party, sir." "All right then, dip?" "Check." "Well then, that about covers it, dismissed." The realians saluted before marching off. "Ok! that's it!" Jr. said jumping into the air. Shion walked into the room seeing Jr. so happy made her relieved because now she didn't have to worry about him getting on chaos' case. Yet, at the same time she felt the same way Jr. did, she wanted to know what was wrong with chaos.

Meanwhile in chaos' room onboard the Elsa.....

chaos lay there, on his bed, holding a small teddy bear. It was a little tattered, you could tell it was pretty old, _that girl...she gave me this...but it, it isn't helping...I still can't remember what she looked like. Whatever happened to her, I wonder...eyes?_

_Girl: Eyes...._

_Boy: Huh?_

_ Girl: Eyes, they are the gate into the soul....._

_Or so I hear...._

_Boy: So you can learn about a person from looking into their eyes?_

_ Girl: Perhaps so..._

_ Boy: Hmmm...but I look into your eyes all the time, and I still don't know anything about you..._

_ Girl: That's because you're not looking hard enough, Malachi..._

chaos jumped up staring at the teddy bear in his hand, he gazed deeply into the bears silver eyes; it was only for a moment but he thought he could see the girls face, her eyes at least. "Silver, they were silver weren't they? Her eyes..." _I getting closer, one step at a time..._

_I'll give you this teddy bear..._

_ As a memoir of me..._

_ Memories...there precious you know...._

_More precious than gold..._

Back at the Uzuki home, 30 minutes before the party...

"Jr.! So? How do I look!?" M.O.M.O. came out in a white T-shirt with a pink heart on it and a dark blue jeans shorts. Jr. walked up to her, "You look great!!" Jr. himself was wearing his cloth for episode one minus the overcoat. "Jr. I will scout the premises for signs of he enemy." Ziggy's mono-toned voice echoed into the room. "Ummm...ok but why?" Jr. asked confused, "A large party might attract the U-TIC especially if they know M.O.M.O. is here. Jr. nodded, "True." Ziggy left out the front door perhaps to look for enemy signs, perhaps not.

Inside the KOS-MOS module...

_When you dream...._

_ Do you dream of me?_

KOS-MOS lay very still inside the module, dreaming; perhaps, perhaps not.

Inside the Encephalon, in the church...

KOS-MOS entered the church silently, there, in front of the altar stood a young girl dressed in a white gown with brown and gold lined designs on the end of the sleeves, the bottom of the gown, and a brown collar that went all the way up to just under her jaw. "Who are you?" KOS-MOS' mono-toned voice echoed through the church. All KOS-MOS could see was the back of her head. Her black hair went down about two cm past where her collar stopped. Her skin could not be seen the gown went down so you could only see the bottom of her shoes, her collar completely cover her neck, and her leaves went down about six inches past where her hand stopped. "I am Xenos....." The girl spoke with a low eerie voice that made KOS-MOS twitch almost as if a chill were going up her spine. Despite her eerie voice, it was not harsh or strong, but soft and gentle. KOS-MOS came a little closer to the girl, the girl started to turn around; and just as KOS-MOS was about to see her face everything went hazy and blacked out.

At the Uzuki Home, party time...

The guests arrived one after another, it was not long before dance music roared through the house, and people danced wildly everywhere. The party seemed to under control if keeping a party under control is possible, but how long does it take before a troublesome guest should arrive? The doorbell rang, at this point it was about an hour into the party, "Someone is fashionably late I see." A realian from the Durandal said as she opened the door. When she saw who it was at the door she froze and about a minute later fainted, after all who wouldn't be shocked to see Albedo and two straight lines of Kirschwassers behind, each with a keg of very strong beer. Albedo looked at the fainted realian, "Well, in that case I'll just let myself in." Albedo said by his signature laugh. He scanned the crowd, "Now...where is ma bell pech? (my beautiful peach)" He kept looking, then he spotted M.O.M.O. at the top of the stairs, "Hmmmmm...there she is!" Albedo said as he laughed again. It did not take long before M.O.M.O. noticed him, "JR.! LOOK!! IT'S....IT'S ALBEDO!!!!" Jr. scanned the crowd and when he saw his evil half he opened up with a barrage of bullets on him; with complete disregard for the people in between. Only god could count the number of poor souls the red-haired wonder may have gunned down on his assault to his "brother." On the other hand, the Kirschwassers were busy as bee's pouring beer for people, and didn't take long before someone got drunk and got his hands on Jin's sword collection. Before you could say "what's that!" people were chopping up the furniture with Jin's prized swords, while Jr. rained a hail of bullets down on his darker half, Albedo. Of course Shion knew nothing of this cause she was going to check on KOS-MOS on board the Elsa. This "controlled party" soon turned into barroom brawl/samurai showdown.


	4. Get Control!

**Chapter four: Get control!!**

_ See? Now look what happened...._

_ This is why I said "don't assume anything" remember?_

At the party, 9:31 PM, a hour and 31 min. into the party...

At last Jr. was out of bullets, and yet, his shots had no effect on his dark half. Luckily none of the guests were hurt (this in part to the fact that most of them had run away or were hacking away at the furniture with Jin's swords) As Albedo made his way up the stairs towards his "pech (peach)" and his "brother" Jr. quickly reloaded his guns and prepared to fire again. "Now, now Rubedo...surely you don't think that will help. Do you?" Albedo laughed as he came closer to his prey. M.O.M.O. hid behind Jr. as Albedo came closer, "Albedo! I swear if you come any closer..." Jr. was cut off, "Now Rubedo, don't jump to conclusions. All is not as it seems..." "What?" "Something is coming, something that may change the outcome of everything." "Change the course of everything? What the hell are you talking about!" Albedo laughed again, "I only came to tell you that...I just wanted to see how you'd react." Albedo turned around and went back down the stairs, he got to the door, "Albedo! You didn't answer my question, what's coming? U-DO?" Albedo looked back, "They're coming. They'll be here soon...it won't be much longer. Those with whom they're connected know as well..." And without another word he left. Jr. ran down the stairs after Albedo, "Who's they? And what do you mean 'those with whom they're connected?' Albedo?" Jr. ran outside, but he saw no one. _What does he mean "They're coming" this...none of this makes any sense...and "With whom they're connected?" What does it all mean? I don't understand any of this!! WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON!! _

_...you must first think of the answer yourself..._

In Wilhelm's office...

_Xenos...but why now? _Wilhelm thought as he stood looking out onto the vast space. He looked over to the compass of order, a small green light flickered in the middle. "It's not possible...she's dead, she's been dead. So why now?" The man in the red cloak walked in, "Master Wilhelm, Master Wilhelm!" The cloaked man repeated a little louder. "Ah, yes...what is it?" "Master Wilhelm, about that light in the compass..." "Yes?" "It is not being caused by the android, so, what IS causing it?" "Hmmmm....something with an extraordinary power, strange though, the light was about the size of a pinhead yesterday, but now it is the size of a large marble. Whatever this thing is it's getting closer, and it could change the course of things...for better or for worse I can not say." The cloaked man nodded as if to say he understood and left. _She IS dead isn't she? I saw her die with my own eyes, but this light could only be caused by her...did our power somehow create her form again? Then...HE must be having reactions like this too...I wonder if he remembers...all he wanted to do was forget...all we wanted was to forget, so it wouldn't hurt anymore..._

_Promise....me...._

_ Be...fore...I....go...._

_ Prom...ise...me......you....won't......forget...._

_ .......me......._

Inside the KOS-MOS maintenance lab, onboard the Elsa....

"Rise and shine KOS-MOS." Shion said as she walked in. The module did not open, "Hmm...I wonder what's keeping her. Oh well, I've got some time I guess I'll go check on the party." Shion said as she left the room.

Inside the Encephalon, area of endless white...

"It is not yet time for you to learn of her, KOS-MOS, for the day you do; you may have to sacrifice you're form to complete the chain. Then the current you will no longer exist, ultimately one of you will have to be sacrificed in order to complete the other. That decision, will be a hard one, but it's the only way. And...the other must also grow stronger before the decision can be made. That is why...I will not allow you to see or contact her. I am sorry." Although she could not be seen, Nephilem's voiced echoed through the room. KOS-MOS found herself standing alone in the endless white the only other thing was the vector insignia on the floor. "Xenos..." KOS-MOS said softly as she faded away, but the name itself seemed to echo through the room long after KOS-MOS faded away.

KOS-MOS maintenance lab, onboard the Elsa...

The module opened, KOS-MOS sat upright, "Shion?" she said as she looked around the now empty room.

Back at the Uzuki home...

"Jr. help me! We have to get these people under control! THEY'RE RECKING THE WHOLE HOUSE!!" M.O.M.O screamed back inside the house. Jr. ran back into the house, he looked around, he saw chips of wooden funiture laying everywhere. Jr. got up on a table that had not been chopped down yet, "EVERYONE STOP!!" He yelled, but they just went on hacking away at whatever they could. Soon Jr.'s fustration and anger became to much for him to control and then...BANG, BANG, BANG...the mob stopped and froze dead in they're tracks. The people gawked at the three bulletholes smoking in the ceiling. All was now silent, "THE PARTY IS OVER!! EVERYBODY OUT!! OUT!!" Jr. yelled, the people quickly ran out the door, and why not some red-haired maniac was trying to shoot them!

Outside the Uzuki home...

Shion watched confused as the people scrambled to get out of the house. "Huh? It's over already?" Shion said as walked up to the house; then a man running for the house bumped into her and said, "DON'T TURN YOU'RE BACK! DON'T LOOK AWAY! HE'S TRYING TO KILL US! HE'LL KILL US ALL! RUN!" Shion watched the man run off even more confused than she was before. _Umm...ok...what's going on here? "He's trying to kill us!?" Does he mean Jr.? _Now worried Shion ran up the house pushed past the people and...

_ ....because, just when you think the worst is over the unspeakable happens...._

Inside the Uzuki home...

...saw Jr. standing on a table, guns cocked; then she saw the condition of the house, "JR.!!" Shion yelled, the house seemed to tremble at the sound of her voice. This sound pierced Jr. like a thousand knifes, "Ummm...uh, Shion! What are ya doin back so um...soon!"Jr. asked in an extremely nervous voice. He knew what was going to happen now, CURRY!! M.O.M.O hid inside the closet to avoid being seen and punished too. There was no way Jr. could lie about what happened, and there was no way he could explain this to Shion either. "I CAME TO SEE HOW IT WAS ALL GOING!! YOU TOLD ME EVERYTHING WOULD BE ALL RIGHT! YOU PROMISED ME NOTHING WOULD GO WRONG!!" Shion yelled as she closed in on Jr. "Look Shion, everything'll be all right I can fix it! All we gotta do is replace the funiture!" This seemed to calm Shion's anger a little bit. Ziggy walked in, "I saw Albedo's craft fly by, is M.O.M.O all right?" he said in a slightly worried tone. When Ziggy saw the carnage this seemed to make him even more concerned. "...she's fine Ziggy, he just said something weird that's all." Jr. said, perhaps trying to change the subject to escape his prediciment; perhaps not. However, Shion would not allow the subject to change, "YOU BETTER HAVE ALL OF THIS FIXED UP BY THE TIME JIN GETS BACK OR ELSE!!" Jr. shuddered, he knew she was serious. "Ok, ok I'll try!" Jr. replied. Shion grabbed Jr. by the shirt and brought him down so his face was level with hers, "You don't TRY, you DO!" She said in an extremely stern voice. M.O.M.O finally gathered the courage to show herself and quietly came down stairs, "Ummm...hi Shion, hi Ziggy." She said trying not to sound nervous. They all stood there for a moment like they felt something malicious in the air, "Does anyone smell gas?" Ziggy said. They sniffed the air a bit and then in unison, "GAS!! AHHHH!!" in less than three seconds they were out the door and then....

Outside the Uzuki home...

....KA-BOOM!! A wall on the house blew with a flare of flames behind it. "THE KITCHEN!!" Shion yelled as she hyper-ventilated. The rest of them stared in awe, Jr. got up, "Pray! Pray only the kitchen was damaged or we may not be able to repair and replace everything!" Jr. looked to Shion, "Shion, how much time do we have before Jin comes back!" "Ummm....about 10 days I think." She answered. Jr. nodded, "M.O.M.O, Ziggy, go call the fire department. Shion and I'll try to get some of the neibors to help put out the fire." M.O.M.O and Ziggy ran to the closest neibors house and asked to use their phone. Shion got as many of the neibors, they brought there hoses, buckets, and whatever could hold water, and started throwing water on the flames. About fifteen minutes went by until the fire department arrived, since the fire wasn't very big it took one or two sprays to put out the fire. Shion and the others were fortunate, only the kitchen was damaged; the living room was partly smoke damaged but nothing a few repairs couldn't fix.

Walking home from the Elsa, chaos and KOS-MOS...

chaos and KOS-MOS walked back to the Uzuki home in silence. chaos stopped and looked up at the starry sky.

_Girl: Promise....me...._

_ Be...fore...I....go...._

_ Prom...ise...me......you....won't......forget...._

_ .......me......._

_ Boy # 1: Don't talk like that!_

_ We'll get a doctor, you gonna be ok Xe!_

_Girl: It's....alI...right....I know...my fate is to....die here..._

_Boy # 2: THAT'S NOT TRUE!! You're gonna make it!_

_ You have to!_

_ Girl: I'm sorry....but, I don't....think I'll...be with you....much longer..._

_Boy # 2: But...you just can't! We need you! I...we don't be alone anymore!_

_Boy # 1: Who...who will we turn to when we need you?_

_ Girl: Look to...the sky, Malachi...you to...Wilhelm..._

_...I'm just sorry...that I won't...be a...ble to keep....my promise to you...._

_ Boy # 2: Xenos? XENOS!?_

_ Boy # 1: Xenos...?! NO COME BACK!!_

chaos snapped out of his daze when he felt KOS-MOS hand on his shoulder. "chaos, we are wasting time here. We must get back." chaos looked her, "Yeah, you're right." Then he started to walk on, KOS-MOS stared at him for a moment and softly said, "Xenos..." This made chaos stop and look back at her. _Did she just say Xenos!? _KOS-MOS started to walk on again, as did chaos wondering how she knew the name Xenos.

**Xenosaga Sister: Well there's chapter 4. Not as funny as my other ones, I know but oh well! Review please! Like, no like?**

**Crazed Jr. fan: HOW DARE YOU GET JR. IN TROUBLE!! (mob of Jr. fans chase XS.S. with pitch forks and other farm tools)**

**Xenosaga Sister: Well bye! (runs away)**


	5. Repairs and Reflections

**Xenosaga sister: OK! here chappie 5 peeps!! :) I'm really pleased with all the reviews I've been getting!! THANX! They've been really helpful!! And I would love to improve my sentence structure but I just can't!! My English skills are horrible!! (cries) Oh well, to answer the question about the whole Xenos thing that will all be explained in the sequel to this story which I will lovingly dub Threads of Memory!! This story is really only about the party, hence the name. It's also a humorous introduction to Threads of Memory. So for all those who want to know about Xenos (starts talking all singsong like) YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT!! (windows break) Uh-oh! (runs away)**

**Chapter five: Repairs and reflections**

After Math of the fire...

_No matter how hopeless something may seem..._

_There's always hope...._

chaos and KOS-MOS finally reached the Uzuki home, "Ummm...what happened?" chaos said as he stared at the smoking debris that was once the kitchen. Silence. Jr. sighed deeply then tried to explain the situation, "It was Albedo who did this then?" chaos asked. Jr. thought for a moment, it kinda was Albedo's fault, and then it kinda wasn't. He brought the beer, but he didn't force the people to drink it. "Well...kinda, but at the same time no. He actually came to tell me something." Shion looked at him, it seemed she finally calmed down, "What? He came all the way here just to tell you something, well what did he say?" Jr. looked at her and thought, "He kept talking about something coming, but nothing he was saying sense. He just said 'they're coming' but he didn't say who 'they' were."

_I'm coming...._

chaos suddenly remembered the girl telling him that. _But didn't she die? No, it can't be her, it's just not possible. There are just too many missing pieces to this puzzle. _"chaos? Are you all right?" chaos snapped out of his daze and looked at Shion, "Yes...um why do you ask?" Shion looked closely at him, "Nothing really you just had a odd look on your face, that's all." chaos smiled, _Heh, she's starting to sound like Jr. But still...I haven't been concentrating very well lately. _"No Shion, I'm fine." Jr. sighed deeply _There he goes avoiding the question again. It's so obvious something's wrong with him. But...why won't he tell us? Is he scared of us finding out? Maybe I should tell Gainun about how strange he's been acting lately. _"Well, let's get back on the subject, what to do about the house. Shion you said we have 10 days right? Maybe if we pull a few all nighters we can get everything repaired and back to normal before Jin gets back." They all nodded at each other, "But first let's get some sleep, hey Shion, you think that you could stall Jin for awhile.?" Shion looked at Jr. "I'll try..." Jr. nodded, "All right first thing tomorrow we'll start the repairs, and replacing of funiture...the Kukai foundation will cover the bill, ok?" Shion smiled and clasped her hands together, "OK!!" She said excited, Jr. stared at her, _Yeah...I thought that might make her happy. _

11:30 PM onboard the Elsa...

Shion dialed the number of the hotel Jin was staying in, the phone rang, "Hello?" Jin's voice appeared over the phone, "Oh hi Jin, It's me, Shion, do you think you could stay on Fifth Jerusalem a little longer?" Jin blinked, "Ummm...maybe, why?" Shion thought, she had to come up with a lie and quick,"Cause, umm...we're setting up a welcome home party for you, but if you come home in 10 days we won't be ready!!" Jin listened to his sister carefully. _A welcome home party for me? Something's not right here, this is unlike Shion. _"Well, I guess I could stay a little longer, would three days be enough?" Shion thought of how long the repairs might take, "Um, yeah probably. I'll call back if we need more time!!" Jin blinked again, "Shion, is everything all right? You sound a bit nervous." "NO! Everything's fine! Bye!" Then she hung up the phone and sighed. On the other line Jin was still listening, "Shion? Hellooooo?" Jin hung up the phone. _Did she hang up on me? _

Next day, morning 6:00 AM...

Day 13

"Ok, I was able get him to stay for three more days, but--" Shion was interrupted, "Ok, that's enough." Jr. said quickly, and then went about spending the rest of the day making call, perhaps to replace/repair the furniture and house; perhaps not.

12:00 PM...

The doorbell rang, "Franks furniture, did you order a bed sir?" Jr. nodded, "Take it upstairs." Jr. lead the men upstairs, he stopped, _Man! I can't believe how much they trashed the place! _Jr. said as he picked up a marble, _Ah, must have had there kids here too. _Jr. shrugged, "Oh well..." and threw the marble over his shoulder and continued to lead the men up the stairs. Not noticing the marble now laying on the stairs the man in front of the bed slipped on the marble and fell on the bed, this caused the bed to jerk backwards and the man behind the bed to flip over and also land on the bed. Jr. heard a horrible sound, he turned around just in time to see the bed slide down the stairs and out the door leaving a bed shaped hole in the wall as it left. The two men screamed as they went speeding on the-runaway-bed, as the caused several cars to run off the road. The bed continued to speed down the road bowling over and old woman in her mid 70's and flipping her unto the bed as well. Next, the bed came to a school crossing where a class of kindergartners and their teacher were crossing, the three on the bed screamed. The kids and their teach looked and without anytime to react, all 13 students and their teacher soon found themselves on the bed as well. The bed still sped down the road then suddenly there was a horrible...SCREEECH!! The frame of the bed buckled and slid from under the rest of the bed. Sparks flew out as the frame fell from under the bed, now they were just on the mattress and back spring. Ahead of them came a stop light of a busy intersection, a tow truck stopped in front of the out-of-control-bed and the bed with all 17 passengers ran up the ramp of the tow truck and flew over the truck into the middle of an intersection. The mattress finally came to a halt forcing many cars to stop suddenly and cause several more traffic accidents.

Back at the Uzuki home, In the kitchen...

Jr. sat down and sipped some tea, _I wonder what happened to those guys on the mattress, I'd figure they'd be back by now. I hope they're ok. _Jr. thought as he picked up the remote and turned on the TV, "This just in, to day in the capital main intersection seventeen people were arrested for multiple traffic violations, a charge of hit and run, reckless driving and speeding." When Jr. saw the men who had come to deliver the bed being pushed into the back of police cars his eyes widened to about the size of a baseball. "Jr., did the people with the bed come yet?" Shion asked as she walked in, "Ah, no! I'll go call to see what's taking them." Jr. said as he quickly turned off the TV. _Oh god what have I done! _

7:00 PM

Under the cherry blossoms in the park...

_ ...something you wanted to tell someone? But couldn't...._

_Xenos...I swear that's what she said. But...how, how does she know Xenos? She's never met her! She couldn't have, Xenos is dead! DEAD!! _chaos pondered as he thought back on the night of the fire, when he heard KOS-MOS say the name; Xenos. He rubbed his forehead, "There's just so much I don't know, too many missing pieces."

_Girl #1: I think this piece goes here..._

_Girl #2: But that can't be right I already tried putting that piece there, Xe._

_Boy #1: You should probably listen to Xe, she's always right!_

_ Boy #2: But I tried putting that piece there too! And it didn't work._

_ Girl #1: Sure it doesn't go there, but try looking at it another way._

_Girl #2: Ok, but I doubt it will help any._

_ Boy #1: Oh stop whining and do it, Nissan!_

_ Girl #2: Don't yell at me!!_

_ Girl #1: Now, now, there's no need to fight._

_Boy #2: Yeah at the rate you two are going we'll never figure this thing out!_

_(Looking at puzzle) Girl #2: Oh, there! I see now!! Here look at the puzzle from the other side!_

_ Boy #2: No wonder we couldn't see it! The puzzle was upside down from the beginning!_

_Boy #1: I can't believe it took you guys so long to see that!!_

_ Girl #1: But Malachi, you didn't see it either._

_ (Others laugh) Boy #1: Xenos! Why'd you have to say that!!_

_ Girl #1: I'm sorry, I was just pointing out a fact, please forgive me..._

_ Boy #2: Look at what you did Malachi! You made Xenos sad!!_

_Boy #1: No! I'm not mad it's, just that...oh never mind!_

_ Girl #2: Well, now that were done with this puzzle let's go outside! _

_ Girl #1: You all go on ahead I'll come out later._

_ Boy #1: Xenos...are you all right?_

_ Boy #2: Yeah, you've been really tired lately._

_ Girl #1: I'm fine._

_ Girl #2: Are you?_

_ Girl #1: Yeah, really, please don't worry. (Leaves room)_

_ Boy #1: I'm really worried, she hasn't been herself lately._

_Girl #2: So then, why don't you go talk to her!_

_ Boy #1: Huh?! What are trying to say!?_

_ Boy #2: Oh c'mon, we see the way you look at her!!_

_ Girl #2: Uuuuu, Xenos are you all right? Maybe you should rest! Hahahaha!!_

_ Boy #1: I don't say things like that all the time to her! It's not like that, ok!?_

_Boy #2: You're right you don't like her...you love her!! Heh-heh!_

_ Boy #1: I don't!!_

_Girl #2: Wilhelm's right, he right isn't he? You can't lie to us!!_

_Boy #2: But really, I'm worried too...you wanna bet it has something to do with the people at the lab and the government!_

_Girl #2: Uh-huh, everyone knows that they're afraid of her. I heard their working on a project..._

_ Boy #1: Project? What kind of project?_

_ Girl #2: I don't know! But I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Xenos._

_Boy #2: Come to think about I heard Dr. Masuda arguing with one of the Generals about a project...I think it has to do with Xenos._

_ Boy #1: Why do you think that, Wilhelm?_

_ Boy #2: I think that because the project was called "the anti-Xenos" project..._

_ Girl #2: You don't think they're trying to kill Xenos do you!!_

_Boy #1:..It seems like Dr. Masuda, his team, us and the rest of the orphanage are the only ones who know that Xenos isn't a bad person!_

_She...she just wants to be accepted even though she's not human!_

_Girl #2: Why does everyone hate Xenos so much?_

_Boy #2: It's because of that awesome power of hers. Our weapons have no effect on her, so they're going to try and make new ones that will do the job....But still, one must wonder why? Could one person be so intimidating that the entire world would unite just kill them? Even when they've done nothing wrong? There are things in this world much worse, so what should one fight against? All this makes that question a very difficult one to answer. It's the lack of trust that's causing all this, and yet; how do you know if you can trust someone unless you offer them your trust? Even so, if they're making weapons built for the purpose of killing Xe then they would have to test them on her first; right?_

_ Girl #2: But Xenos would never agree to having them test weapons on her!_

_Boy #1: She wouldn't ever agree to something like that! She would never let them test weapons on her!_

_ Boy #2: Unless they are somehow forcing her to agree._

_ Girl #2: You mean blackmail, right? But what could they be using to blackmail her?_

_ Boy #2: That's the question, what?_

_ Boy #1:.....Xenos......_

"It was because she was so different wasn't it? Her name...Xenos...it means strange; stranger, but in every language the word 'Xenos' means 'foreign'...and that's why they..." chaos said softly as he caught a fallen cherry blossom petal in the air. Thinking back on cruelty that was dealt to her made chaos cringe and grit his teeth. _And yet, despite everything they did to her...she still protected us. They always called her a "monster" but thinking back on what they did to her makes me wonder...who was the real monster?_

**Ok well there you have it chappie five! Sorry it took so long folks my computer was being a meanie!! Well anyway review please! Like, no like? **


	6. Repairs and Reflections II

**Xenosaga Sister: Finally chappie six!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! I'm so proud of me!! Ok, let's quickly recap! chaos and Wilhelm start zoning out on people, KOS-MOS starts having strange dreams, Nephilem keeps interfering when ever KOS-MOS tries to contact a mysterious girl by the name of Xenos, and the repairs aren't going as well as planned.**

Repairs and Reflections (II)

Day 12

At the Uzuki home...

After a goodnight's sleep Jr. felt refreshed, they had managed to get another bed as well as bail out the people who were arested for "causing" the accident. Jr. sighed in relief that Shion was in a good mood and didn't punish him with curry, for not telling her the truth about the bed. He quickly recaped what need to be fixed as he ate his breakfast. _Ok, the bed is taken care of...about half the funiture is replace. Ummmmm...let's see...Jin's swords are being repaired in the smithy, and ummmm....oh yeah the plumbing and the roof need to be fixed. _Jr. sighed again, "Better get started then."

"Oh, um hi, Jr....ummmm Shion said you'd help with the repairs on the roof you're not busy are you?" chaos said holding a box of tools.

"Yeah sure." Jr. replied reluctently before getting up and heading out the door with chaos.

On the Roof...

They hammered away on the roof, chaos laided down tiles as Jr. hammered them into place. Everything was going well, I mean what could go wrong? Until a certain red head would happen to swing the hammer back too far and hit a box of really heavy tiles and tools off the roof and unto the head of a certain pink haired girl..."Jr.!!" The sound of Shion's voice perced Jr. He looked back and quickly turned away running off the roof accidently nailing chaos in the back of the head with hammer as he ran and leaped through a window of the house. Shion heard a strange noise on the roof, and backed up to get a better look at what was going on. "Jr.!! What are you doing? Huh?" And what did she see chaos getting up rubbing the bump on the back of his head and holding the hammer Jr. had dropped when he ran by. "chaos!! How could you be so clumsy?" Shion yelled up to him.

chaos stared at her for a moment, "Huh!?" then he looked for Jr., and what did he see? Jr. on the inside of the house wiping the window. A look of confusion spread over chaos' face. Jr. looked back and shrugged, and put his finger to his air as if to say 'I can't hear you.' Seeing through Jr. charade made chaos frown.

On the Ground...

"Oh my...M.O.M.O., are you all right?" Shion asked, bending down towards her.

" I'm all right." M.O.M.O. said with huge spiral's in place of her eyes.

In Wilhelm's Office...

_Boy #1: I'm going..._

_Girl: Going? Where?_

_Boy #1: I'm going to go see what they're doing to Xe._

_Girl: But, how do you know if there doing anything to her!?_

_Boy #1: Are you crazy? Look at her! This is not how she normally is, something's going on and I'm gonna find out what._

_Boy #2: Then...I'm coming too._

_Girl: You too, huh._

_Boy #2: Yes, Xenos is important to me too._

_Boy #1: Ok, let's go._

_Girl: Wait! I wanna come too!! I can't you two go off on your own. I know you guys well enough to know that your bound to mess up somewhere!_

_Boy #1: Nissan..._

_Girl: Don't Nissan me! I'm coming and that's final! Now let's get moving!_

Wilhelm opened his eyes slowly, "Xenos..." He cringed as he thought about what the events that unfolded back then. _So cruel...why, why is it that even now...I can't stop from feeling this way? _He shut his eyes and bit his lip to stop himself from screaming out in rage. _This power...she gave it to me. I'll get them for what they've done, just wait...I'll make them pay for what they've done. I'll end using one of their own creations. _

"Master Wilhelm, I have new information regarding KOS-MOS." The man in the red cloak said as he stood in the doorway.

"Oh good, report." Wilhelm said as he quickly regained his composer and turned to face his "assitant".

"It seems that KOS-MOS has..."

Inside the Encephalon...

"I'm glad you came, but I fear it may already be too late." Xenos said with her back turned to KOS-MOS. Once again like that last time when KOS-MOS had tried to make contact with the girl, the graphics suddenly when went hazy and everything went blank again. KOS-MOS found herself in the area of endless white again with the vecter insignia on the floor.

"KOS-MOS, you must understand. It is not yet time for you to meet her!" Nephilem's voice echoed through the room, it seemed to be more stern than usual.

"Why? Why can't I meet her? And why is it that when I see her I feel like I've met her somewhere else?" KOS-MOS looked up to the floating Nephilem in front of her.

To these questions Nephilem a quick and suspious answer, "The time has not yet come for those question's to be answered." Without another word Nephilem vanished, leaving KOS-MOS alone in the area. _Why do I feel this way? I shouldn't be able to feel!! Yet, I long too. Can I feel? If so what was it that I felt when I saw her? _KOS-MOS faded away as her thoughts echoed through her mind.

At the Uzuki home...

Day 11

MOMO shook the hand rail on the stairs to make sure it was secure. "Does it need anymore nails?" Jr. asked looking up at her.

"No, it's fine." MOMO answered. Jr. nodded and turned around picking up the box of tools behind him, but clumsy Jr. would have to bump into MOMO pushing her over the railing, causing her to grab onto the chandelare, and swing to and fro on it screaming for help.

"MOMO!!" Jr. said reaching out for her. He managed to grab her foot, as luck would have it he to would fall over the edge of the railing and hang on the swing shandelare holding onto MOMO's leg. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!! Somebody help!!" Jr. screamed clinging to MOMO's leg. As if by some twist of Allen would happen to walk in and see them.

"Ahhhhhh!! Don't worry I'll get you guys down!" Allen said as he ran outside and got a ladder. He brought the ladder into the house, he set up the ladder and climbed it trying to grab the danggling "kids" as he climbed. He reached for them, but the swung forward knocking the ladder down sending poor pathetic Allen crashing to the ground. Allen fell, then the ladder fell on him, then MOMO and Jr. fell on the ladder; crushing Allen even more. You would at this point things were bad for Allen but to make things even worse the chandlear broke and fell flat on Allens face.

Day 10

At the Capital Hospital...

"Allen we are so sorry!!" MOMO said trying her best to comfort Allen after is "little" accident. Everyone gave Allen sympathetic looks to help him feel better, they even signed his castes! They spent rest of the day consoling the poor man...he had been through enough for one day! Of course there was the little incident when the were leaveing, Jr. would just so happen to "accidently" hit a button that well kinda, well let's just say that Allen's stay in the hospital was......extended. (A/N: Use you imagination...)

Day 9 - 7

Wow, Jr. was surprised, things actually managed to go right for a change! Jin's swords were back from the smithy looking as if they'd never been touched, most of the furniture was replace and all that was really left was the plumbing. Jr. was sure that everything woul be fine, but how long must one expect his luck to last?

**Xenosaga Sister: Tee-hee, finally done!! Sorry for the wait folks but, I had a bit of a dry spell. I know, I know this chapter was no where as entertaining as the other ones but things are gonna start to die down now. Counts on fingers Wow, there are only like 2 or 3 more chappies left!! OHHHHHHHHHH GOODIE!!! Now that this story is almost over I can go on to TOM!! (Threads of Memory, the sequel to Xenosaga House Party!! Xenos revealed...heh-heh!!) **


	7. Connection established contact made

**Xenosaga Sister: Alrighty folks here's chappie 7!! cringes in excitement of how close this story is to being completed YAAAAAAAAAAAY!! T.O.M. here I come!!!**

Connection Established; Contact Made

Day 6

3:00 AM

Inside the Encephalon...

"You must hurry....before she comes...find me." Xenos' voice echoed through KOS-MOS' mind as she stood in Miltia park. KOS-MOS ran through the city of Miltia scanning for signs of the girl. She ran eradicating all and everything that got in her way, finally she picked up the girl's signal and followed it. She found herself inside the room where the U.R.T.V.'s had attempted to contain and eradicate U-DO. There she saw the girl standing alone, back turned to KOS-MOS, she turned around slowly finally revealing her face to KOS-MOS. "Why do you keep contacting me?" KOS-MOS asked stepping closer, she gazed into the girl's silver eyes.

"I have to tell you, the end of you may not be far..." Xenos was interrupted as she looked up toward the ceiling of the building, Nephilem slowly appeared inside the building.

"Please Xenos, try to understand...." Nephilem raised her hand, KOS-MOS knew she was about to relocate the girl to yet again prevent them from meeting. The graphics begun to get hazy as the always did when Nephilem did this. However this time Xenos was ready for her.

"No, not this time; Nissan." Xenos raised her hand and teleported herself and KOS-MOS to a new location. KOS-MOS looked around, though she was not suppose to be able to feel, she felt as if the room was spinning. She could feel a gentle wind against her face, she felt a surge of emotion move through her: fear, anticipation, curiosity, and shock surged through her, sending a chill up her spine. The room was pitch black, KOS-MOS could see nothing, hear nothing. This made her feel lonely and full of fear, her body shuddered violently; like the time when she was inside the Encephalon with Shion and she reacted to the Gnosis. KOS-MOS' body continued to shudder.

_Why? Why is this happening? My body is malfuctioning.....what is this? Am I feeling? But why!? I don't understand, it is not logical, machines....weapons can NOT feel! _These thoughts ran through KOS-MOS' mind as she tried to make sense of what was going on around her. Her body started to shudder even more violently and no matter what she tried she could not seem to get herself under control, it was almost as if KOS-MOS' body was being controlled by something else. "No, n-n-not p-possible! Subconscious domain protection breached! ERROR, ERROR!" KOS-MOS' body shuddered violently a few more times then stopped, "W-w-wh-who a-am I-I?" KOS-MOS said before her systems did an emergency shutdown. Her body fell to the ground with a loud sound of metal hitting the ground.

At the Uzuki home...

8:00 AM

Jr. sat sipping coffee, normally he didn't like coffee; but after everything he'd been through he really didn't care. "sigh Geez...what else could possibly go wrong...what a week!" He put his head on the kitchen counter. He thought back on the nightmare that had been plaguing him for the past seven days! Traffic accidents, fires, hospital visits, the list seemed to go on and on. MOMO walked in hoping to cheer Jr. up a little.

"Oh, c'mon; Jr.! It isn't that bad, think of it this way all that's left now is the plumbing right? How hard can it be, we'll just call the plumber and this whole thing will be over!" MOMO said smiling hoping it would give Jr. even a little spark of hope.

"Yeah, I guess so....still, I hope I never go to another party in my life!" Jr. put his head down on the counter again, hoping to forget all about the "problems" that had occurred in that past few days. Jr. closed his eyes for a moment, _I wonder where chaos and KOS-MOS are. They've been disappearing a lot lately...and Albedo....what did he mean? They're coming....who's they!? ARRRRRRRGH! All this thinking is making my head hurt! _Jr. got up and went to the phone, perhaps to call the plumber; perhaps not.

On board the Elsa inside the KOS-MOS maintenance lab...

Shion looked at the KOS-MOS module, "I wonder if something's wrong with KOS-MOS? She's been in sleep mode a lot lately, maybe I should ask her about it when she gets up? Hmmmmmmmmmmm...." There was a moment of silence as Shion thought to herself. She shook her head and left the room.

On board the Elsa in chaos' room...

chaos sat in his chair, his head on his desk, fast asleep he was; looking so very peaceful. However, his dreams were not so peaceful...

Inside chaos' dream, the ruined city...

chaos opened his eyes slowly, he felt strange; as if he were half sleeping, half waking. Usually his dreams where just images and scenes being played out, he could never feel anything in his dreams it was as if he was always suspended in the air; but this time it was different. This time he could feel the gentle breeze on his face, and the ground under his feet. This "dream world" was very real. chaos looked around, he found himself in a city that looked oh-so-familiar. It wasn't Miltia, but another city from his past that had fallen prey to a similar fate. He couldn't help feeling disoriented and nostalgic at the same time, it was like he knew where he was; but at the same time didn't. He walked on slowly looking at the rubble and debris around him, he wandered what could have happened in this devastated city. He felt chills run up and down his spine, "Have I been here before? It seems so familar...ugh!" chaos pressed his hand against his forehead. _Oh! Why can't I remember? I've been here but I don't have a clue where this place is! Why? Why did I forget....my name what was it? ...Malachi...is that right? Who are you? Why do I keep thinking about you now? _He raised his head, and continued to walked. As he did it he heard what sounded to him like voices, "What this? There's people here?" The voices continued to get louder, they didn't seem to talk about anything in particular; they were all jumbled together. Right before chaos' eyes the debris disappeared before his eyes, now he looked a city that seemed like it had just been built. The buildings were undamaged, and soon chaos began to see what looked like the figures of people. The figures where blurred, but chaos was sure they were people, he couldn't make out the details of their faces, but one figure stood out from all the others. The other figures were blurred images, with translucent bodies, but this one wasn't blurred at all. I was a very clear image, a girl with black hair with her back turned to chaos. She was wearing a white and brown robe with gold lining. Without turning to face chaos she walked away, chaos stood for a moment looking at her, "W-wait!" However the image just continued to walk on, he chased after her. He yelled out to her to wait, but it seemed she couldn't hear him. chaos chased her till they were at a lookout point in front of the ocean, "Wait please! Are you Xenos?" chaos yelled as he tried to catch his breath. The image stopped, she didn't answer, she turned around slowly; and just as it seemed chaos would she her face the sound of his room door opening awoke him from his dream.

In chaos' room on board the Elsa...

"Oh, I'm sorry chaos; I hope I wasn't disturbing you." Shion said as she walked inside.

chaos stared for a moment before rubbing his eyes, "No, not at all...I...was just taking a nap that's all." She stood there for a moment with an odd look on her face, "Is there something wrong, Shion?" This jolted Shion out of her thoughts.

"Hm? No, no, I was just thinking that....." Shion stopped.

chaos tilted his head to the right, "That?" he asked.

Shion shook her head quickly, "Oh, no! I was just thinking that....well, you and KOS-MOS sure have been wondering off a lot. Heh, I'm starting to think something's wrong with you two." Shion smiled, chaos stared and remained silent. "Is something wrong chaos, you don't seem very like yourself.....or well what I was trying to say was--" chaos raised his hand indicating for her to stop.

"Well.....it's just that...I've had a lot on my mind lately. That's all, really." chaos smiled ever-so slightly. Shion stared for a moment then left.

"Well, chaos I'm heading back to the house for lunch now. If there's anything I can get you--" chaos cut her off again.

"No thank you, Shion, I'll be fine." He smiled gently. Shion frowned before leaving.

Back at the Uzuki home...

9:00 AM

"Hello, did someone call a plumber?" The plumber stood at the door, Jr. nodded and let him in. The plumber left to go about fixing the bathroom and the kitchen pipes that were damaged during the party/fire. An easy task for a plumber yes? Perhaps, but knowing the luck of our heroes; perhaps not. The repairs in the kitchen went on without out a hitch and was done in a relatively short period of time, but how long must one expect their luck to last? Especially when you're know for having very little good luck! In no time the plumber found the damaged pipe and removed and when into his supply kit to get a replacement pipe; however as he reach over to place the new pipe in his necklace happened to fall in the pipe that led down to the sewage pipe. The plumber sat and thought for a moment, he was so concerned about his necklace that he didn't take the time out to think and make wise decision and well..."Hey, could you please bring me a vacuum with a hose attachment?" The plumber poked his head out the bathroom and called out to Jr.

"Uh, yeah..." Jr. stared at him with a weird look on his face, _Why the hell would a plumber need a vacuum? Oh well, he's the plumber, not me. _"Yeah hang on a moment!" Jr. said as he ran off to find the vacuum and hose attachment.

_Don't rush!_

_Take time and think things through..._

_Else the unspeakable could happen...._

_Then, I wonder..._

_What will you do?_

In no time Jr. returned with what the plumber had asked for, "Here you go." Jr. said handing the vacuum and hose to the plumber. The plumber took the vacuum and closed the door.

In the bathroom...

The plumber hooked up the hose and then shoved the hose into the area where the pipe had been removed. (AN: I am taking this scene from a scene in the movie Mouse Hunt.) He didn't stop to think twice, in a second the vacuum was on sucking up the necklace and the "contents" of the sewage line. He was so concerned with his necklace he forgot that the "contents" of the sewage pipe were also being sucked up into the vacuum. Nor did he notice the vacuum bag expanding and EXPANDING till it popped out the vacuum, and he completely ignored the wretched smell, as well. The vacuum bag continued to expand till...well think of a balloon when it's filled with too much air...

BOOM!! This sound instantly snapped Jr. out of his day dream about MOMO and him eating his breakfast. He ran to the bathroom to check on the plumber, "HEY ARE YOU ALRI--Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!" The sight before Jr.'s eyes horrified him, you-know-what covered the walls; Jr. had to hold his breath and plug his nose to keep from losing his breakfast. The plumber sat there in the middle of the bathroom, covered in you-know-what, and that wretched smell which could only come from a sewer. In total shock the plumber got up, and walked towards Jr. "AHH!! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!!" Jr. yelled as he slammed the door, and locked the plumber in. _Oh god! How am I gonna explain this to Shion? Is karma out to get me? Did I do something in one of my past lives to deserve this? Why me!? WHY THE HELL ME!!!? _Jr. thought to himself as he tried to calm down. The day went on, Jr. called the sanitation department and they went to work right away sanitizing the bathroom and the plumber. This cost Jr. fifteen bowls of hot scalding extra spicy curry, prepared by our favorite Vector employee; first R & D division.

7:00AM

On board the Elsa...

Shion entered the maintence lab, "She's still not up? ...KOS-MOS...what's happening to you?" She looked as if she were about to cry and turned to leave, when...

The module opened KOS-MOS sat up slowly, "Connection established; contact made." Shion looked at her surprised.

"KOS-MOS? What are you talking about? Connection? Contact?" Shion came closer to KOS-MOS, "What's going on!?" KOS-MOS stared and said nothing, "KOS-MOS! I want an answer! What's going on!?"

KOS-MOS closed her eyes, "It is not yet time for you to know, Shion." Shion seemed very displeased with this answer, "In time, Shion. In time all that needs to be known will be known." Shion frowned.

At first Shion felt like she wanted to explode but she held in her anger, "Ok KOS-MOS, what ever you say." Shion turned and left to keep herself from exploding on KOS-MOS. "I wish someone would tell me what's happening here! First chaos, and now KOS-MOS!? WHAT'S GOING ON!!?"

Day 5-1

Sanitation of bathroom completed, however everyone still refused to use that bathroom.

**Xenosaga Sister: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!! After this only chapter 8 and then everything for this story will be done!!! XD Hooray!!! Soon I'll be able to answer your questions about Xenos!! Threads of Memory here I come!!**


	8. I'm Back!

**Xenosaga Sister: YES!!!! At long last!!! Xenosaga House Party!! Is completed!!!! Now I can move on to drum roll Threads of Memory which will answer ALL your questions regarding Xenos!!! Tee-hee! I'M SO HAPPY!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! **

I'm Back!

At the Uzuki Home....

MOMO entered Jr.'s room with a gentle, sympathetic smile on her face; "How are you feeling now, Jr.?" Jr. sat up, "Zit, fstill, hurtz!" Translation: It still hurts! MOMO expression turned sad, she handed him an a cup of ice, "Here this will help reduce the swelling." Jr. wanted to smile but it hurt his mouth too much to do so, "Shjanks!" Translation: Thanks! Jr. took an ice cube from the cup and managed to squeeze it into his swollen mouth, caused perhaps by Shion's curry; perhaps not.

At the hospital...

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're all right now, Allen. Why don't you take it easy for today, I mean...I can handle the repairs on KOS-MOS myself so--" Shion looked a bit surprised when Allen cut her off.

"It's ok, Chief! I feeling ready to work! Uh, Chief? Is something wrong...something's not bothering you is it?" Allen said looking at the odd look on Shion's face. Shion looked up at him with a bit of a odd look.

"Hmmm? Is something bothering me? No! Not at all! It's nothing..." She said heading for the door of the hospital, "Really Allen, you should take it easy today. I'll be fine by myself ok?" She smiled gently as she left Allen standing there.

"And once again it's 'nothing' huh?" Allen mumbled as he followed her out the door.

In Wilhelm's office...

Wilhelm sat at his desk gazing into the compass of order, he noticed how the little green light in the middle of the compass had gotten bigger over the past few days. _This light....who is this? What do you want? For whose sake do you come? _Wilhelm thought to himself as he closed his eyes. The silence was so intense that one might think they had lost their hearing, this silence was only broken by the sound of the door opening.

The red-cloaked-man walked in, "Master Wilhelm, it would seem that the strange phenomena affecting KOS-MOS increased, but..." He stopped what he was saying and looked over at the compass, "That light is--" He was interrupted by Wilhelm.

"You were saying?" Wilhelm asked arching his brow. His "assistant" stared at him for a moment before continuing.

"Well, the phenomena affecting KOS-MOS suddenly increased but...has disappeared as quickly as it started. We are still investigating the reason as to why, but it may be a while before we find out anything." Wilhelm rested his chin on his hands, and closed his eyes.

Silence, "I see...but just because she isn't showing any signs doesn't mean it's gone. Don't you find it a bit strange that...these 'events' would just pop up out of the blue and then just disappear? Tell me, when Mizrahi gave you that 'crystal' he never told you specifically what it was; did he, Kevin?" There was a moment of silence then "Kevin" said...

At the spaceport...

Jin set down his bags and stretched his arms, "What a nice trip! I wonder how everyone's doing...hmmmm, I know I'll through a party to celebrate when I get back!" Jin picked up his things and headed out the door, perhaps to wait for a cab to take him home; perhaps not.

On board the Elsa, in the KOS-MOS maintenance lab...

_Kosmos...you are....-- _The door to the lab opened with a soft hiss. "Good morning, KOS-MOS." Shion said as she walked in, "How are you feeling?" Shion said stepping closer. KOS-MOS sat on the cushioned bench in the lab with her head down. She sat there for a moment with her eyes closed, as if she were thinking to herself, before raising it.

"Good morning Shion, all systems are normal." KOS-MOS said as she stood up, she noticed the odd look on Shion's face, "Is something wrong, Shion?" KOS-MOS asked in her usual mono-toned voice. Shion frowned, and took a deep breath.

Silence, "KOS-MOS, are you sure you're ok? You've been acting very strangely lately, KOS-MOS?" Shion's expression became stern, "I want a decent answer this time KOS-MOS." She said sternly. KOS-MOS shook her head and closed her eyes.

"In time, Shion. In time..." She said walking past Shion, and leaving the lab.

In chaos' room onboard the Elsa...

_Her eyes were silver, she had black hair that came down just below where the collar on her robe stopped. Let's see...she had caramel colored skin and.....hmmmmmm... _chaos sat at his desk thinking to himself, trying to remember what the girl from his past looked like. _Xenos...hmmmmmm. The first time I met the one called Xenos was...._

Back at the Uzuki home...

"I brought you some more ice Jr." MOMO said walking into Jr.'s room with another cup of ice. Jr. tried to smile but his face to even grin, if you must know how swollen imagine that some shoved two oranges in Jr.'s mouth, and that some implanted grapes into his lips; not to mention that his lips were as red as cherries now. MOMO smiled comfortingly, "Well, it looks like some of the swelling has gone down! That's good!" She said happily handing him the cup of ice.

"Shanks MOMOshhhhhhh, I-sh reallysssh apprec-sh-iate vall tchou've ven choin' chore ve." Translation: Thanks MOMO, I really appreciate all you've been doing for me. Jr. said, although since his mouth was so swollen his words were distorted, as he took the cup of ice. MOMO and Jr. heard the sound of the door opening down stairs.

"I wonder if that's Jin. Let's go see, Jr." MOMO said heading out the door to Jr.'s room, Jr. followed. They went down stairs, Shion walked through the door. "Oh, hi Shion! Hear anything from Jin?" Shion shook her head, sighed, and headed to the kitchen. Perhaps to make lunch; perhaps not. "Is something wrong Shion?" MOMO said walking into the kitchen as well.

Shion took a few things out of the fridge and started making sandwiches, "Well...yes, I'm worried about KOS-MOS. She's been acting very strangely lately but won't tell me what's going on." Shion turned around to face MOMO, "Have you been noticing any strange behavior from KOS-MOS lately, MOMO?" Shion asked, MOMO thought to herself for a moment.

"Well, no, not really. Well, other than she hasn't been around the house a to think of it chaos hasn't been around much either." MOMO said, she had recalled that he wasn't at the party and was hardly ever at the house, "I hope he's all right. All the strange things that have been going on around here has me a little concerned." Shion giggled.

"There sure have been a lot of weird accidents ever since the party haven't there?" Shion answered, but MOMO shook her head.

"That's not exactly what I meant, during the party Albedo said something really peculiar to Jr. I'm not sure but it was, but maybe it has something to do with chaos and KOS-MOS acting so strangely. I know, why don't you ask Jr.?" MOMO look back at Jr. sitting in the living room, "Well, once the swelling's gone down anyway." MOMO said as she left the kitchen to attend to Jr.

About a hour later at the Uzuki home...

A cab pulled up to the Uzuki home, Jin got out, taking his bags, and walked up to the door. Jin poked his head in the doorway, everything looked just as he had left it. He walked in and smiled, "Hey everybody I'm back!" He looked around to find only Jr., MOMO, and Shion in the house. "Hm? I could have sworn there were more of you when I left. Uh, Jr....what happened to your face!?" Jin asked about to laugh.

Jr. was about to tell Jin all the things Shion had done to him while he was gone, but he looked over at Shion and noticed the glare on her face. "I-sh jell ind fhit ry trace." Translation: I fell and hit my face. Jin looked at him confused, he obviously did not have a clue what Jr. was saying.

"Um, right!" Jin said, "Well, now that I'm back, I thought it be nice if we had a party! How does that sound!?" Shion, Jr.'s, and MOMO's eyes widened with fear. They all let out a painful groan, "What? What's wrong? I thought a party would be nice." Jin looked even more confused now. "Uh, helloooooo, did I say something terrible? Guys? Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyys!?" Jin looked at them, they groaned again. "Helloooooooo." Poor Jin he never had a clue what had happened in his absence. "C'mon don't you want to have a little fun? Gee, what a bunch-a-stiffs!"

_And thus the cycle begins again..._

**Xenosaga Sister: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! I'm soooooo glad!!! This story is finally over! Now I can go onto Threads of Memory (T.O.M.) That will answer all the questions about Xenos!!! I'm so happy I could cry!!! cries Now onto T.O.M.!!!!!!!**


End file.
